A donde tú vayas
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: Un joven, ha sufrido por una chica...lamentablemente una tragedia pasa. Songfic. ¿Parejas?. RR Por favor...n.n
1. A donde tú vayas

Hola! Bien pues les traigo un song fic OoO OwO es el primero que hago no lo puedo creer. Entonces si no me queda bien ya sabe porque es .. pero me dejo de hablar conmigo misma y empiezo (Aclaró, modifiqué ciertas cosas en el fic, es aun más dramático de lo que era, espero igual dejen reviews)

Nota: el fic es un POV de…bueno…ya verán n.nU

Diálogos -"…"-

Notas mías (…)

Canción '…'

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción va con derechos reservados XD (mas vale prevenir que lamentar xP)

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**A donde vayas **

**Por Kira**

Me encuentro caminando por las frías calles de Japón, el frío se cala por mi ropa logrando escalofríos por mi cuerpo, veo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que van a dar las 12 de la noche…creo que perdí la noción del tiempo. Siempre ocurre lo mismo, camino sin rumbo alguno, pasa el tiempo y no me percato de ello, mis pensamientos hacia ti me impiden pensar en otras cosas. El arrepentimiento de haberte dejado me sigue a donde vaya

'So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place?'

Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos¿estarás con el? o puede que ya tengas otro chico, perdido en tu falsa máscara de encanto, el no sabe el daño que se está haciendo, hasta que lo destruyes. Como me destruiste a mi, a mi corazón, no quisiera sentir nada de nuevo todo por ti, no se si ese era tú plan…si alguna persona pudiera atravesar mi frialdad, no encontraría otra cosa más que tu nombre, vaya decepción

'When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own'

Nuevamente veo mi reloj, ha pasado media hora…sigo caminando, y casi llego a tu hogar, he decido parar solamente para ver tu rostro una vez más. Juro no volver, porque se que aunque me veas yo no significo nada para ti…la última vez que te vi parecías tan feliz ¿fue por eso que huí? Puede ser que sí, pero el no parecía compartir tu alegría, parecía una persona sin sentimientos, no se como pudiste traicionarme con él. Bien sabes que yo habría echo lo que fuera por tu felicidad

'If I could, then I would,

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go'

Siempre cumplí tus exigencias, cambie por ti y no sabes cuantas cosas más hice para verte sonreír. Era lo único por lo que yo hacía tales cosas, para que me dedicaras una sonrisa tuya, una mirada llena de ternura y como olvidar tu felicidad. Suspiro. Ya casi llego a tu casa, veo luces y dos sombras, es demasiado tarde para que estén despiertos¿será que tienen una discusión? espero no, yo nunca me atrevería a gritarte, mucho menos ocasionarte dolor

'And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days'

Si aparezco pensarán que los estoy espiando, o peor, que aun te estoy buscando…que tonto ¿porque pienso eso? debe ser mi estúpido orgullo ¿por qué demonios soy tan orgulloso¿Qué no puedo dejar todo a un lado y ser simplemente Leon Oswald? No el chico orgulloso y frío que todos conocen, ese no soy yo…tuve que aparentarlo por mi pequeña hermana, por que no quería sufrir otra perdida. Pero entonces te conocí a ti, y cambie, por ti lo hice

'If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you'

Debió ser mi orgullo el que te alejó de mí, o quizás mi frialdad que aparecía en momentos, supongo que fue ahí cuando te perdí...cuando te vi feliz con otro hombre decidí darme la vuelta y te quise olvidar. Pero como vez no lo puedo hacer, estoy enfrente de tu puerta cierro mi puño y me propongo a tocar, me quedo estático un momento ¿porque no me puedo mover? Hoy como siempre no puedo tocar, me da miedo volverte a ver, fijarme en tu mirada, respirar el olor de tu perfume, y verlo a él, lo desprecio como no tienes idea...aquel día regresa a mi mente, lo recuerdo como si hubieran pasado apenas unos días. Ese día me propuse a pedirte que fueras mi novia, que te invitaba a cenar y después de eso te llevaría a tu lugar favorito para observar la noche. Pero que siento, pongo mi mano sobre mi mejilla y la siento húmeda¿estoy llorando?

'Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love'

Con un suave movimiento seco las lágrimas que osaron salir de mis ojos… escucho un fuerte ruido dentro de tu morada ¿pareció el ruido de un arma? espero que no, dadas las circunstancias no dudo más y giro la perilla, pero esta trabada, mi corazón se acelera, algo debo hacer. La puerta se abrió de golpe, alguien salió y me empujo violentamente, se da la vuelta y veo su rostro es el mismo desgraciado -"¡que demonios te ocurre!"- le grito. El me mira completamente asustado -"y-yo…f-fue s-sin q-querer"- logró decir para luego llevar un arma a su cabeza, no supe que decir...escuché otro ruido y vi como caía fuertemente en el suelo. ¿A qué se refería cuando decía que lo hizo sin querer?

'I know, just quite how

My life and love my still go on

In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time'

-"¡Tsuki!"- grito y entro lo más rápido a la casa, pero vaya gracia con la que me topo. Ahí estas tu, tirada en el suelo te veo pálida, sigo viendo y en un costado veo una mancha de sangre…ese bastardo te disparó siento como la furia crece en mí, pero por el momento lo más importante eres tu, corro y me arrodillo ante ti, con mucha delicadeza te levantola cabeza aun respiras -"L-leon"- logras pronunciar -"v-viniste"- y me sonreíste, como siempre -"claro que vine tonta, siempre vengo…solo que no tengo el valor de tocar la puerta"- me vuelves a sonreír, siento como mis ojos se van llenando de lágrimas y salen cayendo encima de tu rostro, aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro, es más una sonrisa nerviosa de no saber que hacer -"n-no ll-llores"- dices mientras llevas tu mano y limpias mis lágrimas -"es que"- dudo un momento si confesar mis sentimientos -"quiero decirte Tsuki"- comencé -"s-si"- me miras confundida -"¡TE AMO!"- dejo salir de golpe, veo tus ojos y veo como se iluminan, muestras tu mejor sonrisa

'If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go'

-"Y-yo l-lo s-siento…t-te amo...L-leon...p-perdo-doname"- logras decir, repentinamente siento como tu mano se separa de mi rostro, te abrazo…no quiero dejarte ir...esto no puede pasar más lágrimas caen por mi rostro, ya no siento tu respiración, no siento tu pecho moverse. Te separo lentamente de mi y te recuesto, hay lágrimas en tus ojos y al momento de acostarte salieron recorriendo por última vez tu pálido rostro. Me levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tengo y me dirijo al teléfono, marco a una ambulancia y me dicen que llegaran en menos de 5 minutos, dejo el teléfono y veo mis manos llenas de tu sangre…me acerco a ti y digo lo que tanto quería decirte, desde que supe que me había enamorado de ti -"quería que fuéramos novios aquel día, quería que tu y yo viviéramos juntos, amarnos por lo que quedaba de vida y sobre todo, yo quería que tu fueras feliz…porque yo te amo"- más lágrimas caen por mi rostro, caigo de rodillas y llevo mis manos a mi rostro no puedo parar de llorar porque se que este es el fin nunca más te veré, adiós querida Tsuki, adiós.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Snif, snif ToT no puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso O.o ahora si estoy inspirada .. espero les haya gustado, una cosilla más, quien quiera la canción de la letra en español pues me avisa y yo se las paso OwO. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


	2. ¿Porqués esto me sucedió a mí?

Hola!…jeje pues después de todo no va a ser one-shoot XD pero seguirá siendo song fic, también seguirá siendo POV de Leon pero después del accidente n.nU pues mejor empiezo el fic. Los reviews los respondo al final (ahora si xDD...este cap también está modificado)

Diálogos -…-

Notas mías (…)

Canción '…'

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen y la canción va con derechos reservados XD (mas vale prevenir que lamentar xP)

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Último capítulo**

**¿Cómo esto me pasó a mí?**

**Por Kira**

Escuche la ambulancia llegar junto con la policía, escuchaba gritos y personas corriendo de un lado a otro. Un oficial entró -"joven¿qué ocurrió?"- preguntó, yo no respondo nada, mi mente sigue observando el inerte cuerpo de Tsuki

'I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight'

Un hombre vestido de blanco entra seguido de otros dos, ellos llevan una camilla y la dejan a tú lado Tsuki, te revisan y niegan con la cabeza…se lo que significa, yo te vi morir es hora del adiós definitivo, al parecer no harán nada para revivirte ya que no hay solución alguna -"hora de muerte 1:23"- dice el hombre, te ponen sobre la camilla y cubren tu cuerpo con una manta blanca que se tiñe un poco de rojo a causa de la sangre

'And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain'

Siento como alguien toca mi hombro y me hace reaccionar, volteo y veo al mismo oficial que había entrado antes -"¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?"- me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza, me lleva a la pequeña sala de la casa y se sienta -"puede sentarse"- me dice, yo solo niego con la cabeza -"de acuerdo¿eran amigos suyos?"- comenzó con el interrogatorio…que daría por no tener que pasar por esto, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar, si quiera pensar...no podía -"solo la chica"- respondo con la voz quebrada

'How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me'

-"¿Sabe quién era el chico que encontramos afuera?"- no se cansaba de preguntar, si vuelve a mencionar a ese baka juro que no responderé por mis acciones -"no"- respondo secamente, no soporto la idea de que eran pareja, él es un estúpido al haberse atrevido a hacerle semejante cosa a Tsuki -"¿puede tener alguna pista para saber porqué la mato?"- esto es el colmo, no lo soporto más -"parece que tengo algo que ver con ese sujeto"- exclamo, como se atreve a preguntarme eso, tengo cara de saberlo todo o que…lo que menos necesito es a un policía preguntándome cosas que no tengo por que saberlas. Que demonios, me levanto y decido irme

'Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again'

Oigo al policía gritarme que regrese pero ya no quiero ver más tu casa, oler tu aroma y ver la alfombra manchada con tu sangre. Salgo y veo como meten ambos cuerpos a la ambulancia, hay mucha gente alrededor de la casa…ja hasta los medios de comunicación, no tardan nada cuando se trata de una noticia. Veo como muchos camarógrafos se me acercan, pero yo sigo caminando y los ignoro completamente, no saben lo que es perder a un ser amado y tener que soportar a todos hablando de algo que ni siquiera saben con exactitud

'So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't'

La gente abre paso para que yo pase, fue entonces cuando te vi…puede ser que ya estoy aluciando y eso que ni siquiera han pasado horas¿estoy enloqueciendo? Puede que si, y puede que no…prefiero pensar que esto es real y tú estás frente a mi, veo tu boca moverse más ningún sonido sale de ella -"¿Tsuki?"- pregunto algo alterado, de tu boca sigue sin salir algún sonido¿qué dices?…pongo más atención logro escuchar una pequeña vocecita -"no les hagas caso, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca me olvides…ahora me podré reunir con tu hermana, le mandaré saludos de tu parte"- sonrió, esta será la última vez que vea tu sonrisa, veo como te empiezas a desvanecer entre la oscuridad. De nuevo todo se vuelve negro, no hay luz con la cuál guiarme es imposible que te olvide y lo sabes. Has sido mi único amor, la única persona que vio más allá de la persona fría que suelo ser

'How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me'

Sabes cual fue el mayo error que cometí…el no haberte pedido que fueras mi novia al momento en que supe que estaba enamorado de ti, nunca haberte dicho te amo aunque estuvieras dormida, haber antepuesto mi orgullo antes que tú. Todos esos fueron mis errores e inclusive tuve más, creo que esto me está afectando ¿me siento culpable? No lo creo…

'I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me'

Solo me siento solo, justo como me sentí cuando perdí a Sofi, endemoniadas lágrimas porque insisten en salir…la oscuridad me atrapa, que sucede...siento mi cuerpo desvanecerse.

Siento como alguien toca mi rostro, abro los ojos y me veo en una camilla¿Cómo llegue aquí¿Porqué estoy aquí? volteo a mi alrededor y una joven enfermera me atiende -"me alegro que haya despertado"- dijo con una suave voz -"¿hace cuánto que estoy aquí?"- pregunto, observa el reloj -"desde la noche anterior, justo después del accidente"- me dice y baja la mirada -"ya veo"- susurro, entonces cuando vi a Tsuki¿fue en mis sueños?...pero todo parecía tan real. -"En unos momentos le atiende el doctor"- interrumpe la joven, yo asiento con la cabeza...vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos...si todo fue un sueño, entonces se que Tsuki está en un mejor lugar, con mi hermana. Después de su muerte pensé que nunca volvería a sufrir por alguien, lamentablemente te conocí, sonará cruel, pero nuevamente estoy sufriendo, sufriendo por ti.

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Pues no quedó tan deprimente como el otro capítulo o si O.o no lo creo .. pero en fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review OwO contestando a los reviews que me dejaron tanto en este como el otro cap...

**Misato Kat chan: **que esperabas, el drama se me dio bien xDD y pues si lo seguí y lo modifique xDD oye aun no te doy la canción que mala soy u.u cuando te vea de nuevo jeje

**Lucy Oraki: **si me inspiré mucho, solo con escuchar canciones tristes...pues a veces los fics tristes tienen lo suyo...supongo..bueno yo digo porque escribí uno xDD

**Ashayan Anik: **que bueno que te haya gustado peque, el drama te gusta ne? n.n' para que mentir a mi también...me alegro que te haya gustado!

**Misato Kat chan: **otra vez tu Vale xD si tu eres mala influencia para mi ToT mira lo que me haces escribir jeje no te creas, salió de mi imaginación pero tu me diste pauta para empezarlo miau!

**Kiyone Himura: **si así es u.u soy cruel, pobre Leon, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

Pues sin más que decir hasta la próxima…¡ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya**.-.-...


End file.
